50 Red and Silver Sentences
by Dazed Dreamer
Summary: For LJ 1Sentence. [HaruMaru] One sentence for each prompt. 50 in all. Weave together to form a sort of story for Marui and Niou. [Shonenai]


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Prince of Tennis nor any of its characters.

**Author's Notes: **I did this for the 1Sentences LJ comm. Finished in two days, but I started on it a bit late though. :P Started with the prompt 'Overwhelmed' and ended with 'gravity'. Then I arranged them in a logical-ish order. Prompts are bolded.

Claimed HaruMaru because Sandileina (and I'm not sure if I spelled that right) wrote them all cute during that one hospital/bathroom scene. And I fell in love with the pairing. XD Oh and and credit to Sandileina for 'Haru' and 'Maru'.

Also, if anyone has an idea for a better title, please do tell. :) And a summary too, if it's not too troublesome for you to do so. Credit for you, of course. :)

Enjoy!

**Warnings: **Shonen-ai. Some suggestive themes.

* * *

**1. Ring**

Nothing annoyed Niou more than the ring of the bell, just as he was about to kiss Marui.

**40. Whisper**

Nothing calmed Marui down more than the whisper of Niou's breath by his ear as he slept.

**25. Mask**

It wasn't until Niou removed that dang mask he had that Marui realized he loved him.

**49. Lock**

Marui was proud to be the one who unlocked Niou's feelings.

**27. Fall**

Niou has mixed feelings about the tripping incident, because on the negative side, he'd made a complete fool of himself in front of everyone, but on the positive side, he had fallen on top of Marui.

**46. Gravity**

"Ow, stupid gravity," complained Niou as he got up from the floor with Marui helping him.

**29. Dance**

Marui would've been tripping over his own feet by now, if weren't for Niou's guiding hand on his back.

**23. Fire**

Niou liked to watch the redhead's passionate eyes as he concentrated on cooking the 'most delicious strawberry cake in the world ever'.

**13. View**

He also liked to watch the view as Marui bent down to pick up a fallen spoon.

**36. Laugh**

Marui liked how Niou laughed freely only around him, but didn't like the fact that Niou was laughing because of the strawberry cake splattered all over him.

**7. Wings**

"Fly, little birdie, fly!" Marui urged on, with Niou chuckling at his antics from behind.

**50. Breathe**

Niou was going to die of oxygen depletion of Marui didn't let go of him _now._

**48. Unknown**

Everyone just couldn't understand how Niou and Marui clicked together, but one night of spying in the clubroom changed that.

**21. Silence**

Being quiet was something Marui just didn't understand, so Niou had to gag him as they did their nighttime activities.

**16. Cover**

"Cover yourself up, Maru, unless you want me to ravish you again."

**12. Temptation**

"Ne, Haru, you do know you look sexy with your hair down, right?" said Marui as he advanced on to his smirking silver-haired boyfriend.

**8. Cold**

When Marui whined about the cold, Niou always ordered him to go get a blanket; but it always ended up with Marui curling up to Niou anyway.

**35. Fever**

When Niou got sick, Marui had always refused to go within a five-meter radius of him; but now, he found himself snuggling into the warmth of the other, sighing.

**42. Talk**

Niou soon got tired of Marui's incessant whining and just hung up the phone, intent on stalking towards the other's house to shut him up.

**41. Wait**

Marui waited for Niou to come over and ravish him

**6. Hurricane**

The regulars exchanged knowing looks as Akaya asked why Marui and Niou's room looked like a hurricane had come through it.

**17. Promise**

"You promised me _strawberry _cake, Haru, not _cherry_!"

**19. Candle**

Marui always thought that candles set a romantic mood, but the fire currently burning his curtains down—courtesy of Niou—changed that thought.

**18. Dream**

Marui pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming when he saw Niou and Yagyuu kissing behind the clubhouse.

**5. Run**

Marui ran away, because he always knew that Niou would come chasing after him.

**14. Music**

Marui was sure that Niou was shouting after him, but the music reverberating in his ears drowned him out.

**10. Drink**

Niou learned not to spike Yagyuu's drink again.

**26. Ice**

"Come to offer me some ice after that burn?" asked Marui coolly as Niou turned him round to face him.

**44. Hope**

Niou kissed Marui desperately, because he knew that without the redhead in his life, he would never be the same.

**37. Lies**

The thing with Niou, Marui realized, was that you could never tell whether or not he was lying, because Niou was just too good of a liar for you to tell.

**15. Silk**

"Change those silk bedsheets, Haru, they'll get dirty."

**9. Red**

When Niou first met Marui, he had greeted the redhead with a, "Red looks good with silver, y'know," and a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

**34. Formal**

Haru and Maru sounded so much better than Niou-san and Marui-san so they called each other that because they never cared much for formalities anyways.

**33. World**

Niou never understood those "there's no one else in the world for me" lines until he met Marui.

**32. Farewells**

The goodbyes they said after school weren't really goodbyes, since Niou would just drag Marui back over to his apartment anyways.

**2. Hero**

Marui never used the "My hero!" line until Niou beat up the old perverts who were coming on to him.

**20. Talent**

The only time Niou knew about Marui's singing talent was when the redhead showered.

**47. Highway**

Sometimes, Marui liked traffic jams, because it gave him an excuse to make out with Niou while they waited.

**22. Journey**

Niou grunted as he let Marui get on his back for a piggyback ride up the mountains.

**24. Strength**

"You're so strong, Haru!" commented Marui, smirking as he snuggled more onto Niou.

**30. Body**

"You're bloody heavy, Maru," complained Haru, letting go of the redhead as they reached their destination.

**31. Sacred**

"Hey, you can't just plop my very sacred and important tensai body down!"

**11. Midnight**

Midnight was always Niou's favorite time of the day, because it was one of those rare times when Marui would be quiet _and _snuggled up to him.

**3. Memory**

"It's to remember us by," insisted Marui, handing the picture they had just taken to Niou.

**38. Forever**

"Why would I need a silly picture when I have the real thing right here?" whispered Niou onto Marui's ear.

**4. Box**

Niou didn't like how it seemed so _girly _to keep his and Marui's keepsakes in a little box.

**28. Forgotten**

If it weren't for Akaya's constant whining reminders, Niou would have forgotten it was his and Marui's anniversary.

**43. Search**

"Hiroshi, help me find it, dammit!" cursed Niou as he looked around his messy room for the anniversary gift he was going to give to Marui, with Yagyuu just observing him.

**45. Eclipse**

"Who turned off the li—AHH!" Marui jumped as Niou pounced on him from behind.

**39. Overwhelmed**

'Overwhelmed' was the one word that could describe Marui's feelings as Niou bent down on one knee to propose.

* * *

Reviews appreciated :) 


End file.
